Who is he?
by son of jupiter 123
Summary: Katniss ran away from her abusive boyfriend, and wrecked. Will she go back to her abusive old live?
1. Chapter 1

Katniss

I'd better get home. My idiot boss, Mr. Snow, kept me late at the office, and my boyfriend hates it when I'm late. I managed to stop a taxi, and gave the driver my street address. While enjoying the drive home, I was already thinking of Gale losing his mind, just because I came home late.

A few things about Gale. He is the owner of the local automotive shop, so he makes a lot of money. My mother practically had this relationship planned for a long time. She wanted me to marry Gale for "the benefit of the your family." I was already going to college for a degree in music. Gale, beside being rich, is also a huge prick. He always thinks I'm fooling around on him.

"We're here Miss. That'll be twenty dollars and thirty cents." I paid him, and walked up the stairs, and through the door. Now watch, no sooner will I hang up my coat will he start yelling. I kicked off my shoes and hung up my coat.

"Where in the name of hell were you?" His voice thundered down the hall. Did I not tell you that would happen?

"Sorry hun, my boss kept me after." I replied, knowing he won't listen.

"No he didn't! You were with another man! Who cheating whore!" That's it! I'm done with the abuse!

"That's it Gale! I'm out of here!" I yelled back. He screamed something, but I didn't hear him. I took my car keys, my guitar, my music, and ran out the door. He will never hurt me again.

Peeta

Another day alone. I work at a local bar, working behind the counter and as entertainment. Not a good way to meet women. But how I dream for a better life. You see, I was in college for a degree in carpentry. Now, I'm a low life with the skills of a wood master.

I clocked out and started driving home. I'm tired and I just want to go home. I got on the freeway and put on loud music. About two or three cars ahead of me, someone seemed was in a hurry. Suddenly, another speeder bumped into the car, and it wrecked.

I stopped immediately and got out to help in any way I can. The car was completely wrecked. The front is crushed in, wheels were missing, and the roof had caved in when it rolled. There was one person inside. Luckey, I was able to get her out, the metal missed her legs my inches. She opened her eyes once, when I was getting her into my car. She reached out for me, then passed out.

I finished getting her in, then sped to the Emergency Room. There was one case in her car, and I put that in too, thinking she'd want it if she woke up. On arrival, I picked her up and ran it. Before I could say anything, they placed her on a bed, and got her into surgery. I gave them the case and left. I wonder if I'll see her again?

* * *

**Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss

So this is what it feels like to die. Feels like nothing. I wonder if I'm even dead. No, I'm hearing beeping and voices. I managed to open my eyes for a moment before shutting them again, and I fell back asleep. When I managed to wake up fully, I found I was in the hospital, and my head hurts like hell. There was a nurse with her back to me.

"Nurse," I just managed to whisper, "why am I in the hospital?" She turned and saw I was awake.

"Doctor! She's awake!" She shouted, and within seconds, a doctor came up.

"Ah Miss. Everdeen, good to see your awake. You gave us quiet a scare." I once again asked why I was here.

"The man who brought you in says someone wrecked into you, and that your lucky that your alive. You had quiet a few broken bones, a lot of lacerations, and a mild concussion. But you pulled thorough." A man? Who...then it hit me. I remembered opening my eyes for a minute or two, and seeing a man placing me in his car. I reached for him, and then black.

"What was his name?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, but he just gave us your guitar case and left. He gave us no name." I nodded, and I suddenly felt tired.

"Sleep. I'll be back when you wake up." Was all I heard when I finally passed out.

* * *

**Short chapter I know, and I'll add a longer one in a day or two. R&amp;R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**On with the story!**

* * *

Peeta

It's been two weeks, maybe three weeks, since the wreck. Since I may have save a young women's live by speeding her to the hospital. But it's not the wreck that is always replaying in my mind. It's the way she reached out for me when I placed her in my car. She had this look in her eye that spoke of abuse, and hope when she saw me. I wish I knew her name so I could find her, to see if she's ok. But I'll never know.

"Hey Peeta, it's time to forget about her." My friend, Haymitch, reasoned. Haymitch is a forty three-year old drunk. But he helps me more than my mother.

"I can't Haymitch. There was a look in her eye that spoke of hope. And when she reached for me, it looked like a plea for help." He laughed.

"Ah you stupid boy. It was just your imagination. You need to get out more." Get out more. Yea, that's what I need to do.

"I'm going for a drive. I'll see you later."

"Bring me more scotch." Not happening. The last thing he needs to is drink more alcohol. The more he drinks, the more of a jerk he is. A helpful jerk, but a jerk all the same.

"You don't need anymore alcohol for a while. Bye." He muttered something under his breath. I chuckled on the way out. He'll thank me for it later.

Katniss

I felt fine when I woke up the second time, but the doctors still want me to stay another night or two, just to see if there is no delayed side-effects from the crash. They didn't even let me play my guitar! That alone almost drove me to insanity. But what I am deadly curious about, is the man who pulled me from the wreck, and brought me here. Who is he, and why did he help a stranger?

"Miss, you need to take your medicine now." A nurse says. I don't need any medicine to sleep, I just want to know the man who got me here. But, there is no use fighting these people. I took the meds, and almost immediately, fell asleep.

_Dream sequence_

_I'm at a park, my friends and family around me. The reason is because I just got out of the hospital. I smiled and walked to the woods, wanting alone for a while. I heard footsteps behind me. I turn and see the man who helped me after the crash. I reach for him, and he vanished. I stood there, wondering if it was all a dream,_

* * *

**Read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Katniss

They finally let me go after three weeks. I'm glad they did, I was starting to go bananas. They have a television that only plays certain channels, the constant visits by the doctors were making me uncomfortable. Worse of all, I couldn't play my guitar for the young kids! Stupid doctors. Do their job just fine, but they don't know how to comfort scared little kids. It makes me sick.

"Alright Miss. Everdeen, just sign the bottom line, and your free to go." The lady at the front desk tells me. As if it wasn't that obvious. All patients sign the bottom line when their being discharged. I sign, and walk out of that hospital as fast as I could. It still hurts to walk, so a doctor ordered a taxi about thirty minutes before. Good thing the driver had the heart to wait for me, because even walking the short distance from the desk to the taxi tired me out.

"Where you heading to honey?" The diver asks. He's tall, about 6'5, long hair that shines in the afternoon sun, and a friendly smile. The ring on his finger tells me he's married, which makes me feel better. If he was trying to hit on me, I'd be grossed out right about now.

"The hotel of fifty-fourth street." I tell him, managing to get into the cab. He nods and starts to pull into afternoon time traffic. It maybe a while before I get to that hotel. Surprisingly, he pulls into a back road that I've never seen before.

"Now don't panic miss. This is the fastest way to the hotel your after. Took me two years before I discovered this short-cut. Helps people save money. That's why people usually ask for me for all their transportation." It turns out he's right, as we get to the hotel in just thirteen minutes, and it only cost me ten or twelve dollars. I paid him and took a deep breath. For the first time since "hooking up with Gale," I am completely on my own.

Peeta

How I ended up at the beach, I don't know. I remember driving away form town, then the rest is kind of a blur. When I finally, came around I guess, I found myself at the beach. Maybe this is how I'm to get away from stress? All I know is most of the best wood for chairs, and guitars is driftwood, if you find a lot of it. Normally, I'm lucky if I can find two or three good pieces of driftwood.

I walk through the sand, sticking close to the water. However, there is no driftwood anywhere, which is a downer. On the plus side, I am enjoying the good weather. But then I start to think about the wreck. It was all over the news, and the driver of the other car is in a coma, with a little chance of pulling out of it. I hope he does, no one should deserve to die.

Well, I guess I'm heading back home. It's good for me to get out more, but these days, I'm just not myself. I just want to be alone with a good piece of wood to just create. Is that a bad thing?

* * *

**Short and took a while, I know. Sorry for the long wait. R&amp;R!**


End file.
